1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording appparatus which enlarges and projects an image of an image carrier such as a microfilm onto a screen and records the image of the image carrier onto a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art image recording apparatus of this type, a screen 100 an which on enlarged image of an image frame of a microfilm as shown in FIG. 21, and a keyboard 101 such as a ten-key for entering a coordinate or permitting retrieval of the image frame are separately arranged, and the keyboard 101 is manipulated to designate a desired image frame and the image frame is enlarged and projected so that the image is read. When the projected image is to be copied, a predetermined key on the keyboard 101 is manipulated. An apparatus which permits copying of only a desired area of the projected image has been widely used. When an unnecessary area is to be erased or a designated area is to be color printed, the area is designated by the following means. As shown in FIG. 21(a), X and Y coordinate scales S1 and S2 are provided at a bottom and on a left edge of the screen 100, diagonal coordinates Pl (X1, Y1) and P2 (X2, Y2) of a specific area A to be recorded are visually read as shown in FIG. 21(b), and the coordinates are inputted by the keyboard 101 to designate the area as shown in FIG. 21(c). Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 22, two cursors 102 are provided on each of X-axis (horizontal axis) and Y-axis (vertical axis) near outer peripheries of the screen 100, and the cursors 102 are moved to boundaries of a specific area 103 to be recorded.
However, in the former prior art system, the boundary positions of the specific area to be recorded are visually read from the coordinate scales and the keyboard 101 is manipulated to designate the area. Accordingly,it is time consuming and operability is very poor. Further, since the coordinate scales are arranged at the edges of the screen 100 so that they do not intercept the projected image and hence they are spaced from the image area to be designated, the reading of the coordinate scales includes an error which makes it difficult to precisely record the image of the desired area.
In the latter prior art system, the keyboard manipulation is not necessary, but since the cursors 102 are arranged at the edges of the screen 100 so that the cursors 102 do not prevent the observation of the iamge on the screen 100, a distance between the cursor position and the image area to be designated is larger than that of the keyboard input type system. Accordingly, it is difficult to precisely record the desired area of the image.